Calibration of a projector-camera stereo system consisting of at least one projector and at least one camera can be required for many computer vision/graphics applications such as 3D scan of surfaces, augmented reality display, etc. Existing methods used for this calibration perform the calibration as a separate and specific step by projecting structured-light patterns on 2D/3D objects and/or by acquiring different poses of a planar checkerboard. Either way, a delay occurs before the projection of desired content occurs in order to perform the calibration, and further viewers are exposed to projection of the structured-light patterns (such as gray code and binary patterns) and/or the planar checkerboard. Performing an “offline” calibration (e.g. prior to the projector-camera stereo system and prior to viewers interacting with the projector-camera stereo system) is not always convenient especially for real-time systems and/or for systems operating with large projector-camera baseline.